Night Watch: Ruby
by NachoMama37
Summary: Set in the Adventuresome story, an alternate to the actual chapter I'll write for her watch there. Have you ever just been in a really bad mood? let's see how our tiny reaper deals


A/N: IDK.

The shattered moon and merrily twinkling stars shone bright on this beautifully cloudless night. The campfire crackled and popped cheerily sending tiny embers dancing in the wind. Merry little puffs and wisps of smoke spiraled joyously about the campsite of Team Ranger. Ruby Rose was very annoyed by all of it. Night watch was boring! Nothing ever happened and it was pointless. Look at the jerks sleeping soundly. Ugh what is she thinking! Ruby was in one of the worst moods she had ever been in. She was even on her own nerves! Look at her stewing in negativity for no blasted reason! Sitting here in the open like a blasted grimm bait.

She thinks her mood may be connected to whatever she was dreaming about when Nora woke her to switch shifts. If only she could remember what the dream was about it would potentially help her figure out her mood. Tough luck for her it was one of those dreams that erase themselves from your memory the second your eyes are open. She sighs, look on the bright side, it wasn't a nightmare for a change…she thinks it wasn't anyways. The far off cry of a nevermore reminds her of her task at hand. She needs to get out of the rotten mood she is in. She's endangering her teammates ,the sour notes of her mood a sirens call to the nightmare beasts.

Maybe a snack would help she decides. She rummages through her pack and finds a small bag of jumbo marshmallows. She could roast them, let the squishy confection catch on fire, throw it in the forest and burn all the blasted grimm to ashes. She blinks, nope, no marshmallows tonight, bad idea, bad idea! Okay, what else can she do to distract herself from this stupid mood? Count the stars? Yea there's half a bazillion of the stupid happy lights in the sky. Next idea, next idea, think quickly the caw of that stupid grimm seems closer now.

Listen to the soothing sounds of nature? Grimm are nature and they suck! Maybe moving around will help. she can look through Crescent Rose's scope having her baby out always makes her feel better. She stands to patrol the camp edges and looks through her scope. The crack in the sight refusing to fade away and allow her to view the world in her favorite way. Stupid pack of stupid borbatusk that broke her stupid sight! Ok, bad idea again! Switch ideas. The nevermore sounds closer still, she's drawing the creature here like a stupid moth to a stupid flame! She's endangering them but she cant take her foul mood and leave, leaving them unguarded.

Her teammates! They gave up everything to come with her! Think about them! Her eyes land on Nora first, the girl is snoring which is annoying but she tries to ignore that. Nora is warm and bubbly, safe and strong, loyal to a fault, funny, caring, Nora is for all intents and purposes another big sister. Next she focuses on Ren. The dark haired boy isn't as quiet as most people think, he's an introvert like she is and just needs to be comfortable around someone to let his true nature blossom. He is kind, honorable, steadfast and wise beyond his years. If Nora is a big sister Ren is definitely her big brother. Wait… but if Ren and Nora ever get together-together would that be weird? She shakes her head to clear the thought.

Jaune shuffles out of his sleeping bag waking up before she could contemplate him. Shes staring a hole into Rens sleeping bag annoyed that her train of thought was derailed. She doesn't hear Jaune walk up to switch shifts. She spins around Crescent Rose at the ready when he taps her shoulder. He apologizes looking sheepish. Her eyes grow wide something important resurfacing. She points her finger accusingly her face twisted in fury . She forgets it's the dead of night as she screams at the confused boy. "YOU! YOU STOLE MY STRAWBERRY MILK!" Jaune blinks his brain trying desperately to process the situation, he manages a very confused "huh?" Ren and Nora sit up in their sleeping bags scanning the scene equally as confused as their blonde headed friend. The camp is silent for a few moments before Ruby breaks out in uproarious laughter. She manages to breathlessly explain she had a dream before laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. The nevermore sounded farther away now too apparently losing interest . Ren, Nora and Jaune will just have to deal with being confused.

A/N: heh


End file.
